Why We Fight
by Tomwillisrulz
Summary: Jeff and Lita are in very different places with their careers. Can they figure out what they actually want? Randy has lost the passion for the business, can a certain retired WWE Diva help bring the passion back? JeffLita, RandyTrish, John Cena, CM Punk
1. Greetings and Salutations

**Hey guys!!! How are we all? I hope we are all well!!!!!! Well, the idea for the fic I am writing was kindly given to me by thealphamale aka Tom lol. So if you guys want idea's he is the one to go to hehehe. But make sure you keep reading my other fic Complicated Love because I am just starting on that fic and it is going to get so much more intense so READ IT! Please R/R and make sure you enjoy this fic cause it has potential!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these people**

Lita sat in her locker room with her hands in her lap and she was slouched, she looked at the ground

Jeff smiled as he entered the backstage area with a bag over his shoulder, it was his third week back but he was just happy to be there

He walked to the halls and he ran into Victoria

"Hey" Victoria said

"Hey Vic, how are you?" Jeff asked politely

"Yeah I'm pretty good thanks" Victoria answered

Jeff nodded

"Have you seen Lita by any chance?" Jeff asked

"I saw her walking to her locker room before" Victoria said

"Okay thanks, I'll see you later" Jeff said

Victoria nodded and Jeff continued to walk down the hall, with a skip to his step

He smiled widely when he saw the locker room door with his name on it. He entered the room and put his bag down on a bench. He paused and then he exited his locker room and went looking for Lita's

He stopped when he saw the name on her door

There was a knock on the door and Lita looked up and she went to the door and opened it

She smiled when she saw Jeff grinning at her

Jeff looked down at the red head "It's been three years, don't I deserve a hug?"

Lita continued to smile as they tightly hugged

"I was looking for you the past few weeks but I guess you left early" Jeff said as they pulled away from the hug

"Yeah I couldn't really be around here anymore, with people calling me names and all that…I just had to get out" Lita said, her voice began to sadden

Jeff nodded

"Well you can stay the whole night because I am back now" Jeff said, trying to lighten the situation for Lita

"I wanted to apologize for everything I did to you…I deserved what you did and what you called me" Lita said

"No, I'm sorry for that. I was mad, Matt was mad and I needed to do something for him and I now know it was wrong of me to do that" Jeff said

Lita nodded in thanks

"I'm just glad Matt forgave me" Lita said

"Well we all make mistakes and you deserved a second chance" Jeff said "Besides it drove me crazy not being able to talk to you. Do you want to go for a walk around the arena since we have nothing else to do for a while?"

"I'll tell you what, I need to talk to Edge" Lita said

"Oh him" Jeff said, sort of coldly. He hadn't forgiven Edge yet

"Jeff" Lita said

"Right, sorry" Jeff apologized

"When I am finished, I will come and see you" Lita said

"Do you know where my locker room is?" Jeff asked

"I'll be able to find it" Lita said

Jeff nodded and smiled

"I'll only be a few minutes then we can walk and talk" Lita said

Jeff went to walk away but then the stopped and turned back to her

"I'm really happy I'm back here, and I know you are happy I'm back as well" Jeff said jokingly

Lita laughed and she pushed Jeff and he walked out of her sight

She went to her bag, grabbed her cell and she walked to Edge's locker room and knocked on the door

She opened the door and Edge waved to Lita as she walked inside and sat down

"How's everything with Emma going?" Lita asked

"I'm working on it" Edge said "What's with the smile?"

"What I'm not allowed to smile anymore?" Lita asked

"I don't mean it like that. You just haven't smiled like that in a while" Edge said

"I saw Jeff and we are going to catch up" Lita said

"Oh so he's finally ready to forgive you is he?" Edge said

"Adam" Lita said "Just leave him alone"

Meanwhile

Jeff sat on one of the metal cases and he picked up an issue of WWE magazine that was on the case. He opened it up and there was a picture of Trish and he sighed

He really wanted to see Trish because they had such a good friendship and he hadn't seen her in months

Jeff looked up from the magazine to see Shelton Benjamin walk up to him

"Hi" Jeff said, trying to be polite

"So Jeff Hardy is back" Shelton said

"Yeah I am" Jeff said

"I'm looking forward to having a match with you. There was a lot of hype about your return and I want to see if you live up to it" Shelton said

"Well maybe one day we'll meet in the ring, but for your sake I hope it's not soon" Jeff said

Jeff smiled sarcastically and then looked back at the magazine

"So, you and Lita used to be best friends hey? What do you think of her now?" Shelton asked

"I think of her the same way as I always have, the one person who understands the whole me" Jeff said, furrowing his brows as he was clearly trying to concentrate on reading

"She cheated on Matt" Shelton said

Jeff sighed in frustration, knowing fully well that if he didn't get rid of Benjamin then he wouldn't be able to finish reading

Jeff looked up from the magazine and looked at Shelton

"Yeah she did but you can't constantly judge her on something she has done. You were managed by your mum a while back, and no one is still calling you a mummy's boy are they? So why should people still be going around calling Lita names. Why were they calling her names in the first place? I mean it involved four people and they were Matt, Emma, Edge and Lita" Jeff said, defending Lita

Jeff paused

"What happened to your mum anyway?" Jeff asked

"She uh went home" Shelton said

Jeff looked at him weirdly and Victoria walked up to them and Shelton walked away

Victoria laughed at the look on Jeff's face

"So did you find Lita?" Victoria asked

Lita walked over to them and Jeff smiled

"I sure did" Jeff said looking at Victoria

"Hey guys" Lita said

Jeff jumped down off the case and put the magazine down

Melina walked past them and she shot Lita a glare and Jeff saw exactly what was happening

Melina smirked and she mumbled something to herself, she then did 'the fake cough' and said "Slut"

Lita looked down at her feet and that hurt Jeff to see her like that

Jeff's P.O.V

_What have they done to her? I have never seen Lita so intimidated by another woman so much and Lita could take her any day_

Melina walked out of sight and Jeff looked back at Lita

He knew he had to do or say something

"Don't worry about them, she is just jealous that you actually have friends and that you are much more beautifuller then her" Jeff said

Lita looked back at Jeff

"Jeff beautifuller isn't even a word" Lita said

"Yeah…well it should be" Jeff replied

"Thanks, but I'm used to it by now" Lita said

"Well you shouldn't be, that is just wrong" Jeff said

"Well I am going to go but I will see you two later" Victoria said

"Bye" Jeff said, waving

"See ya Vic" Lita said

Victoria walked away and then Jeff slightly smiled at Lita

"So are you ready to take that walk?" Jeff asked, as he tampered with one of his dreadlocks

"Yeah, but are you sure you want to be seen with me?" Lita asked

"What are you talking about? Of course I do" Jeff said

"Do you want to lose it all?" Lita asked

"Maybe it's our age gap" Jeff said and he laughed but stopped when he saw her not even reacting "Well I thought it was funny, but I still don't get it"

"I mean, do you really want to lose your friends here and the respect you have from people because you are hanging out with me?" Lita asked

"Okay first of all, I have nothing to lose at all. Second, since when have I cared what anyone else thinks about me?" Jeff said, he then put a hand on her shoulder and looked her straight in the eyes "And third, You are one of the very few people here I call a friend"

Jeff pointed to people standing in the halls

"I don't care if I lose every single one of them" Jeff said and then he looked back at Lita "All that matters to me is you"

Lita could not help but to smile, she even felt herself blush

"So I really think we should walk because I kind of have to tell you something" Lita said

Jeff nodded and they began walking and they ran into Randy 'RKO' Orton

"Hey guys" Randy said

"Hey" Jeff replied

"Where are you headed?" Randy asked

"Just for a walk, that's all" Lita said

"Oh okay, well I'll see ya later" Randy said

_So I hope you all liked it…next chapter will be all about Randy Orton and I will hopefully update soon…I have two fics to write so please be patient because I want them to both be as good as they can…ITS HARD FOR A 15 YEAR OLD OKAY!!! LOL hahaha just kidding_


	2. Break Up After Break Up

**Okay guys, sorry its been a while since I updated this…If you read this I am begging you to review and thanks to everyone who has reviewed this. So this is a split chapter but I think you will like it. Please R/R and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these people**

Lita and Jeff walked off and Randy watched them go around the corner. His cell began to ring and he smiled when the screen said 'Samantha'

He opened the phone

"Hey" Randy said smiling

"Hey Randy" Sam said

"Are you okay? You sound sad" Randy said

"Actually no, I'm not okay" Sam said

"Well what's wrong babe?" Randy asked

"I can't do this anymore" Sam said

"You can't do what?" Randy asked

"I can't be with you anymore" Sam said sadly

"Sam talk to me here, I don't know what's going on" Randy said

"I don't want to be in a long distance relationship anymore. It's too hard on me and I can't deal by myself when we're supposed to be getting married soon and I haven't had any help. I just can't do it anymore" Sam said

"But you knew what you were getting into when you first started dating me" Randy said

"No Randy, I didn't. I started dating you in high school and since you've become a wrestler it hasn't been the same" Sam said

"Can you at least tell me this when I get home?" Randy asked

"I'm not gonna be there when you get home. I have to go or I know I won't want to leave you. And I don't want to get married if it's just going to end up in a bitter divorce. I'm doing what's best for us" Sam said

"Please just wait a few days and we will sort this out" Randy said

"Asking you to leave the wrestling would be wrong of me. Bye Randy, good luck…with everything" Sam said

"Sam, Sam please..don't go" Randy said

Sam hung up and Randy looked down at the floor. He reluctantly closed his phone when he heard a voice

"Hey man…are you okay?" Cena asked

"I..uh…Sam just broke up with me" Randy said and he turned around

"Wow, I'm sorry" Cena told his best friend

"I just don't know why she wouldn't tell me" Randy said

"I hate to be the one to tell you this but Vince wants to see you now" John said

Randy just nodded and walked to Vince's office, knocked then walked in

"Vince I'm going through a rough patch right now" Randy mumbled

"That's why I'm talking to you" Vince said "Yes you are a third generation superstar but that does not mean you have priority over anyone else here. You need to straighten up and actually think about the wrestling again. You have no intention on improving but you need to. Yes you can be confident but not cocky"

"I'm not cocky" Randy said

"I'm the boss here and I will say if I think you're cocky or not" Vince argued "I'm suspending you until further notice and it's up to you if you want to come back or not"

Randy just looked at Vince, as a very broken man and then he walked out and went to his locker room

He grabbed his bag and his other stuff when Torrie walked in

"Hey uh have you seen….what are you doing?" Torrie asked, standing at the door

"I have to get out of here" Randy said, still packing his stuff

"Well why?" Torrie asked

"Sam broke up with me and I just got suspended…I have no idea where I'm going to go" Randy said

"Well I guess you could stay with us if you want" Torrie suggested

Randy looked up at her and then walked past her, out of his locker room towards the door

Torrie turned and followed him

"Where are you going?" Torrie asked

"Canada" Randy said

"What…why Canada?" Torrie asked

"I just need to get away from this whole place" Randy said and he walked out the arena doors

Meanwhile In Canada

Trish got out of the car and she grabbed her keys and towel. She just came back from the gym. She walked to the door opened it and closed it behind her.

"Ron?" Trish called out

There was no answer

She went upstairs to see Ron in bed with another woman

Trish dropped her keys and Ron looked at Trish

"Trish…I…you're early" Ron said

"I can't believe you!" Trish said as she picked her keys up and walked out

She went downstairs and grabbed a bag and began packing some clothes. Ron came down and tried to stop Trish

"Get the hell away from me!" Trish yelled

"I just need a chance to explain…and I'm sorry" Ron said "You were never here and never around at all"

"What so that warrants you to sleep around?" Trish asked "We've only been married for a few weeks!"

Ron looked down but Trish didn't feel bad for him at all

"I practically left wrestling for you and I wanted to start a life with you" Trish said

"I'm sorry" Ron mumbled

"And you're not even man enough to admit that anything was wrong…how can I fix it when I don't know what is wrong?!" Trish yelled

"Well you're never home!" Ron said

"Well you can carry on with that then because I'm getting my stuff and leaving right now. When I come back you better be long gone from here" Trish said

"Wait, where are you going?" Ron asked

"Oh, don't worry about me anymore Ron. Worry about yourself and that woman up there but from now on…your not my problem" Trish said

Trish zipped her bag up and she walked to her car, started it but then grabbed her phone

"Amy, it's me" Trish said, in tears

"Hey Trish…what's wrong?" Lita asked

"I just caught Ron cheating on me" Trish said

"Oh…I'm so sorry" Lita said "What happened?"

"I came home from the gym and he was in bed with another woman" Trish said

"I'm sorry Trish" Lita said, sincerely

"It's okay" Trish said

"Well where are you going now?" Lita sounded concerned

"I'm going to a hotel for a few nights. I told Ron to get out of the house by the time I get back" Trish said

"Well if there is anything I can do" Lita said

"Thanks, I'm going to go" Trish said

"Well I'm going to call and check up on you later" Lita said

"Okay"

"He doesn't deserve you" Lita said

"Yeah, Bye Ames" Trish said

"Bye Trish" Lita said

Lita hung up and looked at Jeff and he looked really concerned

"Ron cheated on Trish" Lita said

Jeff looked shocked

_Well there you have it….Lita and Jeff in next chapter!!!!!!!_


	3. Offer And Acceptance

**Hey guys, here's the next chapter and I was supposed to have it done by yesterday but I was kicked off the computer lol. This is a longer chapter and it's Jeff/Lita…yes it's longer because it's Jeff/Lita :p**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these people**

"Wow poor Trish" Jeff said

Lita nodded

"Do you wanna sit down?" Lita asked

"Well we did plan on walking" Jeff said

"Jeeze have I missed your jokes" Lita said

"Hang on a second…was…was Amy Dumas just sarcastic with me. You have never been sarcastic with me" Jeff said laughing

"Well I have changed" Lita said

"Yeah I know that" Jeff said seriously

Lita detected the seriousness in his voice and she grew concerned

"What do you mean?" Lita asked

"I don't know but that fire that used to be in your eyes are gone. The flare that was there when you questioned things in life" Jeff said

"Questioned what?" Lita said

"You questioned that a female wrestler would ever be in the main event competing for a championship. You changed the business whether you believe that or not." Jeff said

"That all happened a while ago" Lita said smiling

"Well it doesn't have to be. There is no one…well besides Vic that could even challenge you and even with Victoria you'd still win. But please don't tell her I said that or she'll go psycho again and I'd rather she not do that to me" Jeff said with a grin

Lita laughed at his comments and his goofy smile

They stopped walking

"Now why did I let you walk out of my life?" Lita asked

"Well I didn't really want to but it doesn't matter anymore because I'm back for good…And to you its Mr. Hardy!" Jeff said jokingly

Lita shook her head and then she kept walking and Jeff just stood there

"Hey wait up!" Jeff called out and he caught up to her

"So who are you facing tonight?" Lita asked

"Um I can't remember his name…Really fake tan, fake sunglasses, fake friends and his girlfriend…Melissa? I don't know but" Jeff began to laugh "She has fake everything"

Lita smiled

"Jeff I think you mean Nitro and Melina" Lita said

"Yeah well she doesn't respect you so why should a respect her or anyone who enters the ring" Jeff shuddered just to make his point clear "like she does"

"Is it for the Intercontinental Championship?" Lita asked

"I don't think so but I'm going to talk to coach about that" Jeff said

"Well I just spoke to coach and he said it's not" A voice said from behind

Lita and Jeff turned around to see Johnny Nitro

"Now what did we have to do for that hu?" Jeff asked

"I hooked him up with some people in Hollywood" Nitro said

"Did you do that or something else?" Jeff asked

"Well ask Amy over there, she seems to do a lot of that" Nitro said

"That was in the script!" Jeff snapped "And if you have a problem then you damn well know to sort it out in the ring"

"You're the one with the problem, no one even remembers who you are…um does your name start with J?" Nitro said

"Well after tonight you will know my name after I beat you and leave you in the middle of the ring, then I'll take your title next week and you can go cry to all your Hollywood friends. Then maybe do everyone a favour and leave" Jeff said intensely

Jeff smirked at Nitro

"Oh look there's K-fed…Quick get him before he starts rapping or people will actually hear how much he sucks" Jeff said

With that he put his arm around Lita and he walked them to a hall away from Nitro. He stopped in front of her and he cupped her face with his hand

"Are you okay?" Jeff asked

"Yeah, fine. I mean I'm used to being stopped like that now" Lita said

"Yeah well now that I'm back" Jeff said and he let go of her and looked down the hall "It's all going to change because as I said before no one deserves that. I'm not going to take that and either should you" Jeff said

"Thank you" Lita said nodding "I mean, it's been a while since someone defended me. I forgot how good it feels…Do you want to sit down?"

"Again? Well you must really want to sit down…So I will" Jeff said

Jeff sat right in the middle of the hall

"Jeff we're sitting in the middle of the hall, everyone will get mad" Lita said

"Who cares?!" Jeff exclaimed "We are sitting here, talking and if they need to get past all they have to do is ask"

Lita nodded

"Jeeze Ames, I'm glad I'm back because you really need a friend here hu?" Jeff asked

"More than you know" Lita said

Jeff slightly smiled

"So did you need to tell me something?" Jeff asked

"Yeah, actually I do" Lita said

Edge walked down the hall. Lita smiled at him and Jeff just looked down

"Hey Adam" Lita said

"Hey Ames" Edge said

"I think her name is Amy" Jeff said

"Jeff" Lita said and she looked at him

"Right sorry" Jeff said

"Do you two have a problem with each other?" Lita asked

"Nope not at all" Jeff said, sarcastically smiling at Edge

"I just wanted to talk to you about tonight" Edge said to Lita

"Wait, what are you going to make her do tonight?" Jeff asked

"I don't know what you're talking about" Edge said

"You'll probably do another of your glorious live sex celebrations and embarrass and humiliate her again" Jeff said harshly "Amy not that I have anything against your acting but you clearly looked uncomfortable"

"She didn't seem uncomfortable to me" Edge said

"That's because you don't know her as well as I do" Jeff snapped back

"I stuck with Amy through the whole thing" Edge said, defending himself

"Because it's your fault! All of it! Yes I was wrong to leave Amy but you left Emma so that has to count for something" Jeff said

"Don't you talk about Emma!" Edge threatened

"What so you care about her now but did you back then?" Jeff asked smartly

"Guys, stop okay!" Lita yelled "Jeff, none of this is Adam's fault I chose to go through with that as well. Adam, Jeff had a reason to leave me"

"You didn't deserve that" Edge said to Lita

Jeff looked at Adam and he just exploded

He stood and got in Edge's face

"Said the man who watched her go through torture and not do anything about it!" Jeff yelled

"Jeff enough!" Lita said

"No it's okay. In a few months he'll leave and then come back again claiming he had a good reason to leave" Edge said smiling

"Well you have a good reason to leave right now" Jeff said

"Yeah and what's that?" Edge asked

"If you don't leave now, I will personally show you out" Jeff said

"Come and get me when you're ready to play with the big boys" Adam said

Jeff just smirked

"I'll come and get you when I want something ruined…you seem to be good at that" Jeff said

Edge shoved Jeff and Jeff got right back in his face

"Adam go now! I'll talk to you later" Lita said, trying to take control of the situation

Edge walked off and Jeff watched him walk out of sight

"What was that Jeff?!" Lita asked

"I don't like the guy and you know that" Jeff said

"Why because it took the two of us to have the affair" Lita said

"Yeah but he wanted to exploit it to give his career a push while you were getting taunted and verbally abused. I saw your eyes that night at the live sex celebration and you wanted out and don't lie to me and say you didn't" Jeff said firmly

"Yeah alright I did feel uncomfortable but I wanted to help Adam's career" Lita said

"Why? It ruined your reputation" Jeff said, trying to make sense of this

"It didn't matter because by then almost everyone in my life had left me by then. I had nothing left to lose" Lita said sadly "Matt left, everyone besides a few people here left me, the fans left me and you left me"

Jeff looked down and then he looked back at her and nodded

"I never left you Ames" Jeff said quietly

"Yeah well it sure felt like it" Lita said

"I'm sorry, I'm never going to leave you again and you won't have to do anything you don't want to do again" Jeff said

Lita shook her head

"I knew what I was getting into when I began to have the affair and now I'm just dealing with the consequences" Lita said

Jeff nodded and he sat next to her again and smiled sweetly at her

"So I need to finally hear your announcement because I've been waiting this whole time and I'm getting impatient" Jeff said, still smiling "But I'm sorry for going off then"

"It's okay, I know you are just trying to protect me" Lita said

"Okay well I need a forgiveness high-five then because it's the only way you can forgive me. We haven't had one of these in 3 years and my forgiveness hand is ready to come out of retirement" Jeff said with a goofy grin

"Forgiving for everything?" Lita asked

"Absolutely everything and we will put it all behind us, and we won't speak of it again" Jeff said

"Well then you have to pretend to be nice to Adam…at least around me and pretend to like him" Lita said

"You know me too well" Jeff said, grinning from ear to ear "But pretend to like him?"

"Okay fine maybe not the like thing" Lita said

Jeff held out his right hand and she smiled at him

She nodded and gave him a high five

"Good work, you remembered your forgiveness hand" Jeff said

"Well how can I forget because only you would think of these things Jeff" Lita said "So you forgive me for the whole Matt thing?"

"What happened with Matt?" Jeff asked and then he laughed

"Thanks" Lita said

"It's okay" Jeff replied

"But I need to tell you something" Lita said

"Yeah I've been waiting for that for a while now" Jeff said

"Next week I plan on telling everyone I'm retiring" Lita said

"But I don't get it? Why would you tell them that?" Jeff asked, trying to clue on

Lita smiled at his innocents and naivety

"Because I am sweetie, I plan on having my last match at Survivor Series" Lita said

"But I just came back and I want to help get your career back on track" Jeff said

"It's too late, I've made up my mind" Lita said

"But…But I just came back" Jeff stuttered

"And I'm glad you did because your career is going to go so well but it's time I left" Lita said

"That's why I have been trying to avoid you for the past few weeks because I knew we'd get attached again" Lita said

"SO? Let us get attached!" Jeff said urgently trying to stop her

"My mind is made up and besides I'm getting older" Lita said

"Have you told anyone else about this?" Jeff asked, trying to get an answer

"No, we were best friends and I thought that I should tell you before anyone else. I'm going to tell Adam later" Lita said

"Okay first of all, we still are best friends and second you don't need to tell anyone about this because you are not retiring" Jeff said

Jeff smiled but Lita shook her head

"Jeff my mind is made up" Lita said simply

Lita stood and she patted Jeff on the head

"I've got to go" Lita said

She began to walk off

_Jeff's P.O.V_

_The reason why I came back is leaving. What am I going to do to stop her from walking out? I need to give her a reason_

"Amy wait!" Jeff called out

She looked back at him and he stood and quickly walked in front of her. He stood right in front of her and demanded all of her attention

"What if I could stop you from leaving" Jeff said, scanning her eyes for a reaction

"What are you talking about?" Lita asked

"If you gave me a few weeks and you delayed your retirement announcement, I will give you reasons not to leave. Once I give you the reasons then you can decide whether you want to still leave or not" Jeff said, trying to explain everything "If you still do leave then I know that I did all I could to try and make you stay"

"I don't know Jeff, I wanted to retire at Survivor Series" Lita said

"Please just give me a chance" Jeff begged

"Like a deal?" Lita asked

"Exactly like a deal" Jeff said

"Okay fine I will stay for a little longer but you won't get me to not retire, my mind is made up" Lita said

"It won't be when I finish my reasons" Jeff said

"Well I admire your determination" Lita said

"So you're not going to tell Edge about retirement?" Jeff asked hopefully

"No, a deals a deal" Lita said

Lita began to walk away, still facing him

"I look forward to seeing how this will work" Lita said with a smile "You sure don't want me to retire do you?"

"I don't want to lose you…hey does that count as a reason?" Jeff asked

"Nope, you have to start the reasons after the show tonight" Lita said, still smiling

"Well I have a reason right here; do you want to go for dinner with me after the show. You know, catch up?" Jeff asked

"Yeah sure, but remember no reasons until the end of the show however I will go to dinner with you later" Lita said

"So I'll come to your locker room later?" Jeff asked

"Yeah, bye rainbow" Lita said

Lita turned away from him and she had a big smile on her face. She practically skipped to Edge's locker room

"Well at least I have time, but what can I do to make her stay?" Jeff mumbled to himself quietly

_Okay man am I exhausted from writing that phew that took AGES but I hope you liked it! _


	4. Cell Phone Begging

**Hey guys! How are we? Well just saying MERRY CHRISTMAS :p cause I wont update until after Chrissy! I hope you have a really great day! Sorry I took so long to update but here it is. Please R/R and thanks for the reviews from my last chapter and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these people**

Jeff scratched his head, thinking and then he began to walk to his locker room to get ready for his match.

Torrie walked past Jeff and then she paused and turned to Jeff as he was walking by

"Jeff?" Torrie asked

Jeff turned around to face Torrie

"Mmhmm?" Jeff mumbled with a slight smile

"Have you seen Randy anywhere?" Torrie asked

"Um well I saw him like an hour ago but that's it" Jeff said, as he furrowed his eyebrows trying to remember

"Thanks" Torrie said

Jeff nodded and he continued walking down the hall

Torrie sighed and she walked to find her boyfriend John Cena

She walked into his locker room and she sat on a bench

"No one has seen Randy" Torrie said, fiddling with her hands

"Well that's because he has gone to Canada" John said

"You don't think he really meant that do you?" Torrie asked

"You know him" John said as he stood up and walked to his bag "He does what he wants. If he wants to go to Canada then he will"

John paused when he found what he was looking for in his bag. He pulled his phone out, opened it and dialed Randy's number

It was answered straight away

"Where are you?" John asked

"I'm going to Canada" Randy said simply

"Really where are you?" John asked a second time

"I'm at the airport getting a ticket to Canada" Randy said

"Well where are you going?" John asked

"I know exactly where I'm going" Randy said

"Well where?" John asked

"A resort where my family used to go when my dad had time off. I'm going to stay there for a while" Randy said

"You should come back and sort everything out instead of running away" John said kind of harshly but he was just trying to help his best friend "Just because Sam broke up with you…I mean why not stay with us and the rest of the WWE?"

"I was suspended and I am NOT coming back until I know what I want" Randy said insistently

Randy hung up the phone and then he dialed Sam's number

"Hey you've reached Sam but the thing is I'm not here at the moment. So if you leave a message I will call you back Well love ya"

Randy then heard a beep

"Sam, it's me…I just really want to talk with you. I love you so much. I'll do anything to change your mind…I'm so sorry I was never around…please call me back" Randy begged

He slowly closed his phone and he looked down at his ticket

He walked to the boarding area and sat down, waiting for his flight to be called

"What is Randy Orton doing here?!" A voice asked

Randy looked at the man who sat next to him

"Who are you?" Randy asked

"The cleaner" He answered simply "But lets get back to my question, what are you doing here?"

Randy just stared weirdly at the man

"You're here but the WWE isn't going to Canada anytime soon" The cleaner said

"How did you know that?" Randy asked, getting even more freaked out

"I'm a big WWE fan" He replied

"Well the WWE isn't going to Canada but Randy Orton is" Randy said

"Why?" He asked

"Because I need to go somewhere familiar" Randy replied

"Well what about your home?" The man asked

"I don't really know where my home is anymore" Randy said and he sighed "I don't know why I'm going to tell you this but I am. My fiancé just broke up with me and I was suspended from the WWE because Vince thinks I'm too cocky"

"Okay well when are you going back?" The man asked

"I don't know if I am going back. I don't know if I want to wrestle anymore. I had so much passion for wrestling but now it just feels like it's been torn away from me" Randy said looking at his ticket "I'm going to Canada to sort it out"

"Okay well good luck" The cleaner said "It's cold out tonight"

The cleaner got up and walked away. Although Randy was puzzled with the man, he felt good letting some of it out

_Speaking of cold…_

Trish sat in the cold, in a park looking at everything

Her cell began buzzing

She looked at caller I.D and it said Ron

She let it ring out and she picked up her phone after to listen to the message

"Trish it's me…I'm sorry, I never wanted you to find out about it this way"

"Well how did you want me to find out" Trish mumbled

"You were never home and I just want to talk to you…you have no idea what I'm going through right now…I'm hurting so bad. Please call me back" Ron said

Trish deleted the message and then she dialed Ron's number

"Trish?" Ron asked

"I…I shouldn't have called you" Trish said

She hung up and then she looked down and brushed a tear away from her cheek

Trish got in her car when her phone rang again and this time she picked up

"I'm so sorry" Ron said

"I don't know why I picked up the phone" Trish said

"I'm so sorry" Ron said

"Yeah well you should be sorry for what you did" Trish said

"Just come home and we can talk about it" Ron said

"There is nothing to talk about. I'm tired of you and I've had enough. You did what you did and now I'm leaving you" Trish said, trying to be strong

"I don't want you to go" Ron said

"You should have thought of that before all of this happened and before you were with another woman" Trish said

Trish heard a beeping sound in her ear, it was call waiting

"Bye Ron, good luck with everything" Trish said

Trish hung up and then she looked at who was calling her and she smiled and answered

"So Jeff Hardy does care about me hu?" Trish said

"Well of course I do, how are you?" Jeff asked

"I'm okay but this isn't a situation I want to be in" Trish said

"Well no one does" Jeff said softly

"I just thought I found the one with Ron. We were married for a few weeks…now I have to pick up the pieces" Trish said sadly "I don't even know how long he was having an affair for"

"Well Ron is just stupid" Jeff said "If you were my type then I would never let you go…you will meet someone who realizes how much you are worth and you will be treated like a queen"

"Thanks, well who is your type?" Trish asked

"Well.." Jeff stopped talking

"Is your type a certain red head? Does their name start with 'A' and end in 'Y' and there's a 'M' in the middle?" Trish asked

"Wow your good" Jeff said amazed

"I knew it" Trish said

"Well what are you doing tonight?" Jeff asked, concerned for his friend

"Well right now I'm sitting in the car thinking" Trish said

"Well do you have a place to stay?" Jeff asked

Jeff was getting really worried for Trish and he stared panicking inside

"I know a place around here" Trish said

"Well can you please tell me Trishy? So I can find out and so I know you're okay" Jeff said

"I'm just going to a place that Ron and I used to go to" Trish said, looking intently out the window

"Are you sure you want to go somewhere that will just remind you of Ron and what you had?" Jeff asked

Jeff began to fiddle nervously with his hair as he waited for his reply

"Yeah I do" Trish said simply

"Okay well I have to go but I will call and check on you later" Jeff said

"That's what Amy said" Trish replied

"Yeah but I'll call first cause everyone knows I'm the better friend" Jeff said with a slight smile

"Thanks" Trish said

"Not a problem Maam, I'm going to take Amy out now" Jeff said

"Good luck" Trish added

"Thanks" Jeff said "You'll hear from me later"

"Wait how'd your match go?" Trish asked

"I pinned Nitro after being to rude to Amy" Jeff said proudly

"Good" Trish said

"Well if you need me, call me" Jeff said

"What are you going to do? Get Amy and fly over here?" Trish asked

"If need be then yes" Jeff said

"Bye Jeff" Trish said almost laughing

"Bye" Jeff said with a grin, his accent very clear

Jeff hung up and put his phone in his pocket

He walked to the mirror and grabbed his headband. He put his headband on to keep his wet hair away from his face

Jeff put his bag over his shoulder and walked out the hall to go and get Lita

_Well guys I hoped you liked it! MERRY CHRISTMAS…ITS CHRISTMAS HERE IN LIKE 3 Hours!_


	5. Table for Two

**Hey guys! I hope you all had a very merry Christmas! I know I did lol anyways so thanks for the reviews and I appreciate them! Anyways I don't really have much to say right now so please R/R and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these people**

Jeff continued walking down the hall and he had a wide smile on his face as he thought about Lita

"Jeff" A voice called out

Jeff turned around and his smile faded when he saw who it was

"What do you want now?" Jeff said

"I just want to talk" Edge said

"After you threatened me right in front of Amy, no way!" Jeff said shaking his head

"You were the one who wanted to fight me" Edge said

"If I remember correctly you were the one who shoved me in the first place" Jeff said

"This arguing is going no where, I just want to make good for the sake of Amy" Edge said

"You really are full of it aren't you?" Jeff said looking blankly at him

"What are you talking about?" Edge asked

"You don't give a damn about Amy" Jeff said

"I do!" Edge said

"You used Amy to benefit your career when she was vulnerable and scared of the situation" Jeff said

"You heard what they said, she said it was her choice" Edge said

"Or maybe you made her think that!" Jeff said

"You know I was wondering when I would see you here, I wish I didn't" Edge said, trying to sound like he was winning the argument

"And I didn't know how I would cope with seeing you again…but at least I know I am still mad at you" Jeff said, walking closer to Edge "I may have forgiven you for what you did to Matt…but I will not forgive you for what you did to me!"

"Has this all gone to your head? What are you talking about?" Edge asked

"You know exactly what I'm talking about, and don't pretend you don't" Jeff said, his voice growing stronger

"Refresh my memory Jeff" Edge said

"3 years ago when we were friends, I came to you in confidence and I told you how much Amy meant to me and how much I cared about her. I told you I loved her, I told you and no one else that I loved her" Jeff said and he looked down, he quickly looked back at Edge "Damn it I told you I loved her!"

"You were gone and you did nothing about it" Edge said with a smirk

"I told you I loved her and you just went and stole her from right under my nose. I knew the break up with Matt was coming by that time" Jeff said with raw emotion and he shoved Edge "You just took her and you didn't give a damn what you did with her after and you used her for your career"

"I thought you meant you loved her as a friend" Edge said, with a grin

"You knew exactly what I meant" Jeff said shaking his head

"You weren't man enough for her anyway" Edge replied

"I'll kill you!" Jeff yelled and he shoved Jeff again

"I'm sure you've tried before" Edge said

Jeff tackled Edge and Edge punched Jeff a few times and Jeff began punching back when security separated them

"You made a mistake and I will make you pay" Edge yelled

"I can't wait to see you try" Jeff snapped back

"I'm high up on the food chain here, just because you're a Hardy does not mean you can come back here and fight me" Edge complained

"Why don't you put your money where your mouth is and fight me?" Jeff asked

"No you're not worth it!" Edge yelled "You better watch your back"

"Try something please because I have wanted to get revenge on you for years!" Jeff said, with a hint of frustration

"I'm too good to fight you Jeff, you are not worth it" Edge said

"Okay well why don't you find another relationship to ruin and find some more careers to destroy" Jeff said bitterly

"Why don't you just get out of here Adam" A voice said

Jeff and Edge looked in the direction of the person, it was CM Punk

"Hey, you're on ECW…you have even less right to tell me what to do then Jeff here" Edge said, pointing at Jeff

"Just go" Punk said

"Fine, I have to make some calls anyway" Edge said simply

Security let go of Edge and he walked down the hall

"Man I want to beat the hell out of him!" Jeff said as he watched Edge walked off

"Welcome back to the WWE then" Punk said

"If no one else will shut him up then I will" Jeff said

"Okay man, well I'll see you around" Punk said nodding

"Yeah" Jeff replied

Jeff put his hands in his pockets as security let him go and then he walked to Lita's locker room with his bag still over his shoulder

Knock Knock Knock

Lita opened the door and they smiled at each other

"Hey" Lita greeted

"Hey" Jeff said with a warm smile "So seeing as you look ready, are you ready?"

"Um yeah I think I am" Lita said

"Good" Jeff said simply

"You're a little late" Lita said

"I know, I had a run in with some one" Jeff said

"Now is that someone Adam?" Lita asked

Jeff didn't answer, he just looked at her dead in the eyes

"Let's go" Jeff said

"It was wasn't it?" Lita asked demandingly

"Well how did you know?" Jeff asked

"I've known you for long enough to know that you don't avoid a question unless you really have a reason" Lita said

"Yeah I ran into Adam" Jeff admitted

"What happened?" Lita asked

"Nothing happened" Jeff said

"Right" Lita said, not believing him at all

"Let's go" Jeff said

They went to the car and drove to the restaurant

They sat down and looked at the menu's

"So Jeff, would you like to tell me exactly why you are back in the WWE?" Lita asked

"What don't you want me here?" Jeff asked

"Of course I want you here but it was just so sudden" Lita said

"It wasn't sudden, I planned it for a while" Jeff said

"Okay well how about you tell me why you actually left?" Lita asked "You didn't really talk to me before you left"

"I didn't talk to many people before I left" Jeff said honestly "I was just on the road a lot. There was a time when I felt like I just had enough. I felt the exact way that Randy felt when he walked out"

"He was suspended" Lita said

"But that wasn't the whole reason why he fled the country" Jeff said

"He left the country?" Lita asked

"You really don't talk to that many people do you?" Jeff asked

"I think you know the answer to that already" Lita said

"Right, fair enough" Jeff said nodding "All the passion for this business was gone. I didn't know what I wanted to do with my life. And I did have problems with drugs"

"You did?" Lita asked

"Ames, I'm sure lots of people would have told you this" Jeff said shaking his head

"I didn't want to believe it I guess" Lita said "Well we haven't really talked since back then so…"

"You may be a little different but my Amy is still in there" Jeff said with a smile "I think your trusting side is still there"

"So continue what you were saying" Lita said with a slight smile

"Yeah well I didn't think I was addicted…just burnt out so I turned to drugs" Jeff said and he shrugged "I went to rehab because of Matt and Dad. They thought I wouldn't be around for much longer if I didn't go to rehab"

"What do you mean, you didn't think you were addicted?" Lita asked

"I just didn't think I was and that is as blunt as I can say it" Jeff said

A waitress came over and they ordered their food then continued talking

"Okay well why did you go to TNA?" Lita asked

"I was stuck in the tag team division here. My career isn't everything to me but it is important. Matt was a singles competitor and everyone knows how much I look up to my brother inside and outside of the ring." Jeff explained

Lita nodded

"I just had better opportunities at TNA. They were going to give me a main event spot" Jeff said

"No one can blame you for that" Lita said

"I know, but it wasn't about what everyone else thought. I just need you to know that I wasn't focused on my career and my career only" Jeff said

"Well why did you come back?" Lita asked

"TNA was great for me but it just wasn't…it wasn't the WWE." Jeff said, a small smile the appeared on his face "Besides, you weren't at TNA so I had to come back"

"Was that a reason?" Lita asked

"This dinner has nothing to do with reasons, it's the truth. And besides, I have way better reasons for you than that"

"You must be really confident" Lita said

"I am" Jeff said with a smile "You're not going to leave"

"I'm sorry sweetie but nothing will change my mind. Survivor Series will be my last match" Lita said

"You just got back in the ring and you are dominating again. No one in that women's division can beat you right now. The one person that could maybe even pose a threat to you is Vic and you could still beat her" Jeff said honestly "There are like 3 Diva's that can wrestle these days and that includes you"

"That's not the point" Lita said

"If you stayed no one would be able to beat you" Jeff said

"What happened to you not making points tonight?" Lita asked slightly laughing

"I'm not, I'm just saying how I feel" Jeff said seriously

_Well that took me ages…I hope you like it and the J's are in tacked…btw I happen to think Andrea is a champion for staying up the WHOLE time I wrote this lol :P... A+_


	6. Resort Run In

**Hey all, I'm sorry I haven't updated lately I just haven't gotten around to it. I know this took a while but hopefully it will be worth the wait and if not then I'm sorry lol. Thanks for the reviews and please R/R this!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Enjoy!**

Lita and Jeff stopped walking when they got to her hotel room

"So thanks a lot for dinner" Lita said looking down at her hands

"No problem it was really fun" Jeff said with a small smile

Lita looked back up at him and smiled

"I will see you tomorrow then I guess?" Lita asked

"No doubt" Jeff said

"Don't forget to call Trish" Lita said

"I wont" Lita said nodding

_Speaking of Trish_

She sat on the bed and sighed

She tried to turn the T.V on but it wouldn't work

"You've got to be kidding me!" She mumbled to herself

She got off the bed and walked down to reception where she heard a familiar voice

She rolled her eyes when she recognized who it was

"I'm here to pick up my room key" Randy said

The teenage gilr at the desk handed him his key and then turned to Trish

"The T.V in my room isn't working and I was wondering if someone could come and have a look for me" Trish said very politely

"Why are you here?" Randy asked

Trish paused but stayed facing the teenage girl

"I didn't interrupt you when you were talking" Trish said

"What are you doing here?" Randy asked

Trish sighed and turned to him

"I could ask you the same thing, you're supposed to be finishing a show" Trish said

"I'm actually here because I left the WWE" Randy said

"That is so not true because you would never leave that company" Trish said shaking her head

"Why would you say that?" Randy asked raising his eyebrows

"Because they think you're it and you love it" Trish said

"Hold on a second, it? What is it?" Randy asked

"Like you don't know!" Trish exclaimed

Randy just looked at her

"It! As in the future of the company" Trish said

"That is no true, I worked for the WWE because I wanted too" Randy simply said

Trish shook her head

"That is probably the worst lie you've come up with yet" Trish said with a sarcastic smile "You had it all in the company! You were just handed title opportunities and handed pushes. I would have loved to have gotten what you did"

"You have no idea what you are talking about" Randy said

"I do know what I'm talking about but I don't want to deal with you right now" Trish said

"Good I don't want to deal with you either" Randy said

Randy stormed off and he went to his room. He opened the door and he dumped his bags down

Ring Ring

Randy looked at his phone and it was his Dad calling

"Hey Dad" Randy said falling back onto the couch

"Vince said you were suspended" Bob said

"Yeah that's true" Randy said nodding

"Well why son?" Bob asked

"Vince thought I was too cocky" Randy said

"Well where are you now? At the hotel?" Bob asked quickly "You should go back to Vince and talk to him and get him to take you back in"

"I'm in a hotel but in Canada" Randy said softly

"You're where?!" His Dad asked

"Yeah I'm in Canada because I had to get away from everything" Randy said

"Well what about Sam?" Bob asked

Randy sat up at when he heard Sam

"I don't want to talk about that" Randy insisted

"Well you should" Bob said

"A few days ago I had everything. A great Job, a beautiful fiancé and a passion for this business but it's all been ripped away from me so quickly" Randy said putting his head I his in his free hand

"What happened with Sam?" Bob asked

"I was more committed to my career than I was to Sam" Randy said, his voice contained a hint of guilt

"But she knew you were going to be a wrestler and traveling all the time" Bob said

"No she had no idea I was going to be working for the WWE and traveling all the time" Randy explained "I saw her twice a week and we were engaged. She left me because she didn't want us to get married and then end up in divorce"

"I'm sorry to hear that, I know you really loved her" Bob said

"Of course I did" Randy said

"But you should come back so we can end this suspension" Bob insisted

Randy stood and walked to the window

"I don't know…"Randy paused "I don't know if I'm ever going back to the WWE"

"Well where else can you wrestle?" Bob asked

"No I don't think you understand, If I don't go back then I'm never wrestling again" Randy said and he took a deep breath and continued "I've just lost my drive and my passion for it"

"Because of everything and bad timing" Bob said

Randy shook his head and sighed

"I'll call you later" Randy said

"Let's just talk" Bob said

"There's nothing to talk about in this situation" Randy said as he looked to the ground

He closed his phone and then he went to the halls and walked past a couple of rooms

In fact he walked right past Trish's room

Trish looked at the clock and realized that no one was coming to fix the T.V anytime soon

She got her phone and called her friend

"Hey Trish" Lita said

"Randy Orton is here" Trish spat out

"What in Canada?!" Lita asked

"Well yes but he's staying at the same hotel as me" Trish said

"Wow" Lita said absentmindedly

"Yeah"

"Well I knew he was suspended but I didn't know that he went to Canada" Lita said "Anyway, how are you holding up?"

"Not well at all" Trish said honestly "I remember this place with Ron and now all I can think about is him"

"I know this must hurt but I mean this is for the best" Lita said

"I gave up everything for him. My career, my friends and then a few weeks into our marriage I find out he's cheating on me" Trish said

"You know now that I see what it's done to you…I feel so much worse for cheating on Matt" Lita said sadly

"No honey, that was different. Ron and I were married and I trusted him" Trish said trying to make her friend feel better

"Well what are you going to do with Randy being there" Lita asked

"I have no idea. I mean it's not like there's heaps of people here that I can just avoid him because I really think I can't" Trish said

"Well you could come back here with us" Lita suggested

"And do what?" Trish asked "That would make it worse because I would be sad that I left the company"

"So be it" Lita exclaimed "Come back and show the world what Ron missed out on"

"It's not that easy for me" Trish said

"Okay I understand" Lita said

"Okay well I want to talk about something else than Ron or Randy" Trish said

"What do you want to talk about?" Lita asked

"How did dinner with Jeff go?" Trish asked

"It was really good" Lita said smiling

"Do you think he will be able to get you to stay?" Trish asked

"To be honest no, my mind is set and I'm going to leave" Lita said "But I saw the look in his eyes when I told him I was leaving and if it means that much to him then I will let him try"

"You should have an open mind because Jeff is obviously trying hard if he said that he will find reasons for you to stay" Trish said

"That's true" Lita paused "It's really sweet of him as well"

"I do wish a guy would do that just for me to stay" Trish said

"Hey you will find someone again and besides Jeff and I are just best friends" Lita explained

"Okay but have you ever seen more in him? Like potential boyfriend?" Trish asked very interested as to what the answer would be

Lita shifted uncomfortably on the couch she was sitting on

"Well I talked to him in a proper conversation for the first time tonight in a long time and before that I was with his brother so no not really" Lita said trying to convince herself to believe that as well

"Okay" Trish replied

She then heard the call waiting noise

"Has he changed since the last time you talked to him?" Trish asked

"Um well he definitely has grown up that's for sure" Lita answered

"Okay hold on a second, I have a call waiting" Trish said

"Yeah okay" Lita said

She pressed the line 2

"Hello?" She asked

"Hey!" Jeff said

"Oh hey Jeff"

"How are you feeling?" Jeff asked

"Yeah I'm okay, I'll get there though" Trish said

"Well as long as you do" Jeff said "So how's the resort?"

"Randy Orton's here" Trish replied

"Really?" Jeff asked

"Yep"

"Wow"

"I'm actually talking to your best friend right now on the other line" Trish said

"You're talking to Amy?" Jeff asked hopefully

"Yeah I sure am"

"Well that kind of sucks because I wanted to be the first one to call you" Jeff said

"Well I called Amy so you were the first one" Trish said

"Yes!" Jeff exclaimed

Trish laughed

"Has she said anything about tonight?" Jeff asked

"I haven't asked about that" Trish lied to him

"Well can you be a really good friend and ask her if she felt like she has any chance of staying?" Jeff asked and listened inventively for his answer

"She said she had an open mind about it" Trish lied to him again

But he needed to hear that

"Wow that's great" Jeff said

"Hold on a second" Trish said

Trish pressed line 1 again

"You will never guess who I have on the other line" Trish said

"Who?" Lita asked

"Your best friend" Trish said

Wow is Jeff on the other line?" Lita asked

"Yep" Trish said simply "And he sounded really happy when I said you had an open mind about staying"

"But I don't" Lita shot back

"Yes but he needed to hear that" Trish replied

"Why did you do that?" Lita asked she sounded a little hurt

"Because I think you still have a while in your career and you shouldn't leave when you are going to regret it' Trish said convincingly "I think Jeff is just what you need to get rid of all the doubts about some of the fans and the locker room"

"Please Trish, I know he's trying hard but I don't want him to get his hopes up" Lita asked but she was practically begging "I don't want him to get hurt"

Trish bit her lip and she rubbed her eyes

"I'm sorry" Trish said sincerely

"It's okay" Lita said "Well I'm going to go but call me if you need anything"

"Yeah thanks" Trish said

"Okay bye" Lita said

"Bye" Trish replied

Trish went back to line 2

"And she's gone" Trish said

"Well is she okay?" Jeff asked

"Yeah she's fine" Trish said

"Okay good" Jeff said relieved "I just really want her to stay I mean I care about her so much! All she needs is someone to back her up 100 and someone who won't just abandon her and if I can be that person then I know she won't leave. I just need to tell her what I think she already knows"

"And what's that?" Trish asked curious as to what he would say

"She can dominate the women's division right now with no trouble if she got back in the ring" Jeff said honestly "I mean she could take on most of the guys in the locker room and I am not afraid to say she could definitely take me on"

"Well that's different, I guy admitting that" Trish said

"Well I'm not afraid to be beaten by the best women's wrestler of all time" Jeff said

"Hey what about me?" Trish asked jokingly

"I'm sorry Trish" Jeff simply answered

"No I was just kidding" Trish admitted

"Okay well I'm going to go" Trish said

"Okay"

"I have to ask you something though, do you have any idea what you are going to do to make her stay yet?" Trish asked

"Um not yet but I will have to think of it soon" Jeff said slightly laughing

"Okay well if you need any help…" Trish suggested

"Yeah thanks" Jeff said sincerely

**Okay so I hoped you liked it! It took me a while lol so you better:P**


	7. Deal?

**Hey all, sorry it's taken so long but I just started school again and I have a lot of homework lol. Anyway so thanks for the reviews and I hope you like this chapter and for anyone who reads complicated love, that's the next thing I'm going to work on as soon as I finish this lol. Okay please R/R and enjoy it hopefully**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these people**

"Trish I'm going to go but call me if you need anything" Jeff said

"Yeah thanks Jeff" Trish said "And maybe you can talk Amy into staying there hu?"

"I sure hope so" Jeff said "Bye"

"Bye"

Jeff closed his phone and then put it down on the bedside table and he went to sleep

The Next Day

Jeff went to the elevator and he went down two floors. He looked for a certain number on the door and then he knocked on the door

Victoria smiled when she opened the door

"Jeff Amy's room is down the hall" Victoria said

"Oh I know that but I actually need to talk to you" Jeff said

"Okay and why would that be?" Victoria asked

"Because I need to know where Mickie is" Jeff said

"You do?" Victoria asked surprised

"Yeah I do" Jeff replied

"Well why?" Victoria asked

"It's a bit of a long story but I just really need to talk to her" Jeff said

"She's down one more floor but she told me she was going to the gym this morning" Victoria said

"Thanks" Jeff said nodding

"You owe me one" Victoria said jokingly

"You have no idea how much" Jeff said as he started walking away "I'll catch up with you later"

He walked quickly to the elevator and went to the ground floor. The doors opened and he walked to the gym to see Mickie walking out

Jeff walked to her and stood in front of her

"Hey Mickie" Jeff said

"Hey Jeff" Mickie said

"How was your session?" Jeff asked

"Yeah it was good thanks" Mickie said

"Good" Jeff replied "So I wanted to talk to you"

"Well I kinda guessed that because you stopped me walking" Mickie said

"Okay well you don't know this yet but you will soon but" Jeff paused "I need you to keep this quiet because I want to talk to you about Amy"

"What about Amy?" Mickie asked

"She's going to retire" Jeff answered

"What?!" Mickie asked, she was clearly shocked

"Yeah and I'm trying to give her reasons to stay so I'm trying to set her up in some really awesome matches" Jeff said "And I was hoping you could be the first one"

"Well if it helps then yeah sure" Mickie said

Jeff smiled widely

"That would be awesome" Jeff said "Maybe after the match you could try and get her to stay"

"When is she planning to leave?" Mickie asked

"Well she was going to leave at Survivor series but I somehow got her to extend that and I'm not sure when she is planning to leave now" Jeff said

"Okay so a match on Raw?" Mickie asked

"Yeah" Jeff said smiling "I will talk to you later"

Jeff moved out of Mickie's way and Jeff grinned and turned around and ran to the elevator and went to find Lita's room

He loudly knocked on the door

She opened the door and smiled

"Hey Ames" Jeff said excitedly

"Hey Jeffy" Lita greeted back

"So guess what I just heard from a person who I can't reveal" Jeff said

"What?" Lita asked laughing

"You have a match on Raw against Mickie James and if you pin her then you become the number one contender" Jeff said

"Hang on a second" Lita said "Who told you this?"

"As I said before, I can't tell you" Jeff said

"Well I just want to know because I wanted to earn my chance and not just receive it" Lita said

"When you pin Mickie then you will earn it" Jeff said and he put a hand on her shoulder "Think about it Ames…think of what you have been through. You still being here earns you a title shot"

Lita slightly smiled at Jeff

"I see a smile" Jeff said "So are you going to take it?"

"Of course I will" Lita answered

Jeff smiled brightly and hugged Lita tightly

"That's great, I'm so happy" Jeff said

Lita laughed as Jeff let go of her

"See if you win this then you will prove yourself to be the best once again" Jeff said

"Well thanks for telling me" Lita said honestly

"No problem" Jeff said

"So what are you doing for the rest of the day?" Lita asked leaning on the door

"I have no idea what I'm going to do" Jeff said

"Well I'm going to the gym to work out" Lita said

"I could do a session with you" Jeff said

"You'll come with?" Lita asked

"Yeah sure"

"So are you going to tell me who told you all of this?" Lita asked

"No way" Jeff said grinning

"Okay well you go get changed and I'll meet you down there in 10 minutes" Lita said

"Make sure you come down" Jeff said

"No Jeff I'm just going to leave you by yourself" Lita said sarcastically

"I wouldn't be surprised" Jeff mumbled jokingly

Lita smiled and pushed him out the door and he ran into Edge

Jeff just looked at Edge as Edge smirked

"How are you since the last time we saw each other?" Edge asked sarcastically

"Adam, Jeff was just leaving" Lita said

Jeff looked at Lita and she nodded

"I'll see you around and then maybe we can finish what we started" Jeff said

"Jeff just go" Lita said sternly "I'll see you in 10"

Jeff looked at Edge and nodded, turned around and walked away

"What was that about?" Edge asked

"He just came to visit" Lita said

"Why did he visit you?" Edge asked

"Adam it doesn't concern you so don't worry about it" Lita said annoyed

"Look all I know is that he's going to walk out on you again" Edge said

"Don't talk like that" Lita said in a bitter tone

"Are you training with him?" Edge asked

"Does it really matter who I train with?!" Lita asked

"When it's with Jeff then yeah" Edge said

"I have to get ready to meet Jeff downstairs so I'll talk to you later" Lita said

Edge nodded and he walked away

Lita sighed and closed the door

By the time Lita got to the gym Jeff had already started

"Hey" Jeff said putting down weights and sitting up

"Hey" Lita said as she put her stuff next to Jeff's

"Are you okay?"Jeff asked

Lita just nodded

"So what did Adam want?" Jeff asked

"He just dropped in that's all" Lita said

Jeff nodded

"So you called Trish last night" Lita said

"Yeah that was so weird" Jeff said smiling

"I guess we have good timing" Lita said

Jeff stood and got the bike as Lita went to the treadmill

"I hope Trish is okay" Jeff said

"Yeah she will be in time" Lita said

"Have you even slightly changed your mind about leaving?" Jeff asked

"I will have to think about that later but right now I just want to train" Lita said

"Well that is what we're here for" Jeff said as he started to pedal

"What did you do before you came to see me?" Lita asked

"Nothing really, I did go and speak to Vic though" Jeff said

"Well Vic can verify that for me" Lita said

"Yes she can" Jeff said nodding "But why the question?"

"I just want to know who's behind getting me that match" Lita said

"I have no idea but I want to be down at ringside when you have the match" Jeff said

"But its not even a title match" Lita said

"So what" Jeff said "It's an important match so when you win I can congratulate the number one contender"

"Speaking on number one contenders" Lita said "Are you one?"

"For the Intercontinental championship…you bet!" Jeff said

"When's that match?" Lita asked

"I have no idea but I think I can win" Jeff said

Lita nodded

"Wouldn't that be so cool?" Jeff asked "You and I will both be champions"

"I wouldn't over step the mark just yet Jeff" Lita said

"What so I can't have faith in you?" Jeff asked

"It's just that I haven't had a match like this in a while" Lita said

"Well that's why you should have one now" Jeff said smiling

Lita smiled back at Jeff

"See isn't not retiring fun" Jeff said jokingly

Lita laughed as Victoria walked in and Jeff's face went blank

"Hey" Lita said

"Hey you guys" Victoria said "How are we?"

"Not too different since the last time I talked to you" Jeff said

"Oh how'd it go this morning?" Victoria asked

"How did what go?" Lita asked

"I just had to find someone" Jeff said

Lita looked at Victoria and Jeff signaled for Victoria not to tell her anything

"Who were you looking for?" Lita asked turning back to Jeff

"I just had to go see Mr. McMahon about my I.C title match" Jeff said

"I thought you said you didn't know when your match was" Lita said

"I don't…I just had to find out if I still had a match" Jeff said lying through his teeth

Lita's phone began ringing

"I'll be back" Lita said and she grabbed her phone and walked out the room

"What's going on Jeff?" Victoria asked

"Amy can't find out that I set up that match" Jeff said looking at the door

"Well why not?" Victoria asked confused

"Because if she knows I made the arrangements for the match then she wouldn't take it" Jeff said

"Okay well why wouldn't she take it?" Victoria asked

"Because she knows I asked for it then she will think the only reason she got the match would be because of me" Jeff said "But Mickie clearly wants to have a match with someone like Amy but I just can't tell her"

Lita then walked back in the room

"And that is why you should always pack clean clothes" Jeff said just to make sure they didn't go quiet when Lita walked in

"What are you guys talking about?" Lita asked

"Just about packing clean clothes on the road" Jeff said

"Is everything okay?" Lita asked Jeff

"Yeah why?" Jeff asked quickly

"Well your just acting a little edgy that's all" Lita said

"I'm fine" Jeff said "Just fine"

_Okay guys I hope that was okay because that took me ages to write :P Well off to write a different story now LOL see Drea I finally finished! _


	8. Meetings And Not So Welcomed Greetings

**First of all…IM SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG! I've just been busy and I have so much school work right now and I have like 5 exams next week UGH! But I hope you all like this! I wrote it all in 1 night…yay! I'm surprised I actually had time LOL. So please please please review this and most of all I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these people**

Jeff's cell went off and he got up and answered it

"Hello?" Jeff asked

"It's Vince here"

"Oh Mr. McMahon" Jeff said "How are you?"

"I need to see you" Vince said

"Okay well where and when?" Jeff asked

"In the hotel and now" Vince said

"Okay, I'll come now" Jeff said

Jeff closed his phone

"What did Mr. McMahon want?" Lita asked

"I have no idea but I have to go find him now" Jeff said

"Okay well I'll meet you back in the room" Lita said

Jeff nodded and he grabbed his towel and walked out. He went to Vince's room and he knocked on the door

"Come in" Vince said

Jeff opened the door and walked in

Vince and Shane were in the room

"So you wanted to see me?" Jeff asked

"Take a seat" Vince said pointing to the chair

"It's really that important hu?" Jeff asked

"It's about your Intercontinental Championship match" Vince said

"What about it?" Jeff asked

"We've had complaints from a certain person that thinks you didn't earn your shot" Vince said

"I've been here for 4 weeks and I have won my matches" Jeff growled "I worked damn hard"

"I know but I can't ignore the complaints" Vince said

"So you answer to him now?!" Jeff asked "Who is it?"

"We can't tell you that" Vince said

"Yes you can and then I will go solve the problem myself" Jeff said

"Jeff" Vince said, warning Jeff with his tone

"Okay so what, I don't get a shot anymore?" Jeff asked

"You do" Vince began "It's just a triple threat now"

Jeff stood and then he walked out the room. He went back to his room and went to open the door but he paused when he heard another male voice in the room

"So he got you a shot?" The man asked

Jeff realized who it was….Edge

"I think he did" Lita said

"Well what happens if you win?" Edge asked

"I'm still going to leave" Lita said "I mean, what Jeff's doing is sweet and I love him to bits for what he is doing but it's just too late"

Jeff sighed and he looked down and took a step back

He walked away to the pool area and he sat down on a chair and he pulled his mp3 out of his pocket and put his earphones in and closed his eyes.

"Hardy?" Cm Punk asked

Jeff didn't respond

He tapped Jeff on the shoulder

Jeff opened his eyes and looked at Punk

"Are you coming?" He asked

"Where?" Jeff asked

"Company meeting" Punk said

Jeff sighed and rolled his eyes then put his mp3 back in his pocket. Jeff stood and they walked to the room where they were having the meeting. He looked around and saw the whole locker room and he just sat down.

Lita was talking to Victoria but she saw him and went to see him. Lita sat next to Jeff and placed a hand on his knee and smiled

"Hey" Lita said

Jeff slightly smiled and then looked away from her

"What's wrong?" Lita asked

Jeff just shook his head when Vince walked in the room and everyone went silent.

Suddenly Jeff heard his phone start ringing and he pulled it out of his pocket and looked at Vince

"Is it important?" Vince asked

Jeff nodded

"Okay well you are excused then" Vince said

"Thanks" Jeff said and he stood and walked out the door and opened his phone

"Have I ever told you that I love you?" Jeff asked jokingly

"No but now you have" Trish said "What's with all the affection?"

"You just got me out of the meeting" Jeff said

"What meeting?" Trish asked

"Locker room meeting" Jeff said

"Oh I really don't miss them" Trish said laughing

Jeff just sighed

"What's up?" Jeff asked

"I just wanted to know how everything with Amy went" Trish said

"That's not a good subject right now" Jeff said shaking his head

"What happened?!" Trish asked

"Well I got her a title shot" Jeff said

"That's good" Trish said

"But I heard her talking with Adam saying that she wont stay" Jeff said

"I didn't know Adam knew" Trish said

"Either did I until then" Jeff said

"Oh" Trish said

"Yeah" Jeff replied running a hand through his hair "Should I even bother anymore?"

"I really think you should" Trish said

"But why?" Jeff asked

"Because if anyone in this world can change her mind" Trish said and she paused "It's you"

"You think?" Jeff asked

"Jeff you mean more to her than anyone else" Trish said

"I do?" Jeff asked

"Wow you don't talk as much as I thought you did" Trish said

"No we do…it's just that…we talk but not about that" Jeff said

"Jeff you are her best friend" Trish said

"Well that's true" Jeff said obviously

"I just don't get why she is still friends with Adam after what he did" Jeff said

"Well he was there for her" Trish said waiting for his reaction

"He was there for her?!" Jeff exclaimed "He used her to boost his career…I don't know about you but I don't call that being there for her"

"I know that you and Adam have issues with each other" Trish said

"Damn right we do" Jeff said

"But don't give Amy another reason to leave okay?" Trish asked "One is enough"

"What do you mean by that?" Jeff asked

"I mean that you shouldn't go starting fights with Edge" Trish said

"He deserves it" Jeff said

"Maybe he does Jeffy but you have to get her to stay" Trish said "After all, you came back to be with her…and you can't do that if she's gone"

Jeff sighed, he knew Trish was right

"You know I wish that you weren't always right" Jeff said

"Well I can't help it" Trish said jokingly

Jeff smiled

"Thanks" Jeff said

"No problem" Trish said

"I'll call you later" Jeff said

"Okay" Trish said

"Bye…and thanks again" Jeff said "I don't know where I would be without you"

"Yeah I mean I am the one that keeps you sane and under control" Trish said

Jeff laughed

"Cya" Trish said

Trish hung up the phone and she went to the hall and pressed the button for the elevator

The doors opened and she saw Randy

"Oh great" Trish said sarcastically

"Well I'm not too happy about seeing you here as well" Randy said

"Why don't you just go back to Vince and ask to be given your job back" Trish said

"Because I don't want it" Randy said

"You want it" Trish said "You just can't handle the fact that you were suspended"

"Where to Trish?" Randy asked sarcastically

"Ground floor" Trish stated

Randy pressed every button but the ground floor

"Oh real mature" Trish said

"Well I'm not going to the ground floor" Randy said smirking

"Do us a favour and grow a brain" Trish snapped and she stepped out of the elevator

"Where are you going?" Randy asked

"There is more then one elevator" Trish said

"Yeah but only one that I'm in" Randy said

"My point exactly" Trish said and she walked to the stairs

Trish walked down the stairs and she went to the lobby and she saw Randy again

"What happened to: I'm not going to the ground floor?" Trish asked

"Well I wasn't" Randy said "But then I decided why not"

Trish sighed

"Trish, look" Randy said

"What are we pretending to be serious now?" Trish asked

"No" Randy said looking at her

"What?" Trish asked, trying to figure out if he was being serious

"If we are going to be staying here I don't think that we should act like this" Randy said

"Act like what?" Trish asked

"Well we are at each others throats" Randy said

"Oh and you want that to stop?" Trish asked

"Yeah I do actually" Randy said

Trish paused

"Wait why?" Trish asked

"Because you and I have known each other for a while and that's all we have done" Randy said

"What been at each others throats?" Trish asked

"Yeah" Randy said nodding

"Well maybe Randy" Trish said "You deserved it. You haven't changed so either will the way I treat you"

Trish sarcastically smiled at Randy and then she walked off. She walked to the outside deck and sat down

"Isn't it a little cold to be out here?" A voice asked

Trish's eyes widened and she turned around

"Why are you here?" Trish asked

"Because I knew you'd come here and I wanted to say sorry" Ron said

"You wanted to say sorry?!" Trish asked

"Yeah, I know I made a big mistake" Ron said

"Damn right you did but I don't want you here" Trish said "I don't want you anywhere near me"

"Look I just want you to come back home so we can talk" Ron said

"The talking is done" Trish said shaking her head

"I love you Trish" Ron said

"And I would have still loved you too if you didn't cheat on me" Trish said sadly

"Just give me a chance to prove that I'm sorry and I won't do it again" Ron said

"No" Trish said "No more chances…ever. I came here to get away from you so just leave"

"I don't want to leave" Ron said

"Well I will then" Trish said and she turned back to the lobby and went to the elevator and pressed the button

Ron followed Trish

"Please" Ron begged

"No, what the hell do you want from me Ron?!" Trish asked "I'm tired of dealing with you!"

"Please" Ron repeated "Just one chance"

The doors opened and then Randy was in there

"Wow that's weird" Randy said

"Trish just talk to me" Ron said

"I don't want to talk" Trish said looking at Randy, her eyes begged just to get away from him

Randy sighed and he pressed the button for Trish's floor and he stepped out the elevator and Trish got in. Randy walked away as the doors closed on the elevator

"Maybe you should just go home" Randy said

"Man you don't even know me" Ron said

"I know enough to know that she obviously doesn't want to talk to you" Randy said

"What the hell would you know about my situation?" Ron asked

"I know that if you don't walk away then you are going to be in some pain" Randy said smiling sarcastically

_Wow Randy is warming up to Trish LOL :P anyways please review this! Thanks for reading this far! I owe you!_


	9. Apology and Acceptance

**Hey hey hey, How are we all? I hope everyone is good and everything is going well. Oh wells I hope you guys like it and thanks heaps for the reviews last time and please r/r again please!**

Ron walked away and Randy nodded and turned around to see a crowd of people watching

"Um it's okay now" Randy said

"Are you sure?" A man asked

Randy nodded and he pressed the button to the elevator and the doors opened and he went up to his room

He checked his phone and he had 3 voice messages. One from his dad, one from Cena and the other from Torrie.

He listened to the first message

"_Hey Randy, come home so we can sort all of this out. I really think we can just sort this whole issue out with Vince and we can just get back to normal. Make sure you call Samantha as well. Okay bye son"_

Randy sighed and he deleted the message. He then listened to John's message

"_Man get out of Canada! Come home and sort this out with Sam, you guys have had this problem before but you've always sorted it out. I don't see how this should be any different. Alright well call me back because this is the 5__th__ message I've left and you haven't replied to any of them"_

He did the same to this message as the last one and deleted it and he finally got to the last message

"_Randy, John is really worried about you and so am I. I don't expect you to call me back but call john please" _

He just closed his phone and then he threw it on the bed.

There was a knock on the door. He opened it and looked really surprised

"Um hey" Randy said

"Look I don't want to be here but I needed to thank you for what you did" Trish said

Randy just shrugged

"Well a shrug sure wasn't worth coming here" Trish mumbled

"No I just don't think I needed to be thanked" Randy said

Trish nodded

"Okay well thanks again" Trish said

Randy slightly smiled and Trish walked away and Randy closed the door. Trish didn't know what was going on with Randy but she had never seen the caring side of him before. She shook off the feelings of gratitude towards Randy when she remembered she was supposed to hate him, she didn't know why but she knew that she had to hate him. She went to the gym and opened the door and walked in

Jeff walked out of the gym and he walked to the lobby to see Lita talking to Victoria near the door. It looked like they were ready to go somewhere. Lita spotted Jeff and she signaled for him to come over. Jeff nodded and he walked over

"How was the work out?" Lita asked

"Well it made up for the one I missed when Mr. McMahon called me" Jeff said

Lita smiled at Jeff

"So where are you guys headed?" Jeff asked

"We were just going to get something to eat" Victoria said

"You want to come?" Lita asked

"No thanks I should um…I have to…" Jeff tried to think of a reason to not go

"You have to what?" Lita asked

"Um I have to get my bag organized for when we leave here" Jeff said

"Well can't you do that later?" Victoria asked

Jeff shook his head

"No I should probably do that now" Jeff said

"Oh okay" Lita said

"But I'll see you guys later" Jeff said and he walked away

"What's wrong with him?" Victoria asked

"I..I have no idea" Lita said thinking

"Well do you want to find out?" Victoria asked

"He seemed like he wanted some space" Lita said

"Some space from what?" Victoria asked

"From me" Lita answered

"I doubt that" Victoria said

"Well he was acting weird before in the meeting" Lita said "And that was when he was around me"

"I really think you should go talk to him" Victoria said

"I want to give him some space" Lita said shaking her head

"Okay well make sure you talk to him later" Victoria said

Lita nodded and they walked out the hotel

Later that day

Jeff sat outside the hotel by himself on a bench. A few people had stopped to get his autograph but he was pretty much by himself. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Lita come out to the bench

"Jeffy" She said cautiously

"Yeah?" He asked

"Can I sit down?" Lita asked

"Sure" Jeff said shrugging but continued to look straight ahead

Lita looked at Jeff for a few seconds then sat down

"What's wrong?" Lita asked

"Nothing" Jeff said shaking his head

"Okay now I have known you so long, I think I know when something is wrong with my best friend" Lita said

"I heard what you said" Jeff admitted

"What did I say?" Lita asked not knowing what he was talking about

"When you were talking to Edge about how you said you were going to leave for sure no matter what" Jeff said turning to Lita

"You…how?" Lita asked

"And I asked Trish what to do and I was supposed to just pretend it didn't happen but I can't" Jeff said shrugging

"Jeffy you weren't meant to hear that" Lita said shaking her head in shock

"Oh I know that" Jeff said "But what I want to know is…is that the truth? Do you honestly in your heart feel like that?"

"I uh…I don't know" Lita said

"No Ames, you have to know" Jeff said

"I really don't, before you came I knew I was going to leave but now that you're here.." Lita began saying

"Don't lie to me" Jeff growled, cutting her off

"Jeff I'm not lying to you" Lita insisted

"Don't tell me that when I know you are!" Jeff exclaimed standing up "You think I don't know when you're lying?! You're not the only one who knows their best friend"

"Jeff calm down" Lita said

"I just need to know if you are definitely going to leave or not" Jeff said softly

"I don't know" Lita said

"So why did you say that to Adam?" Jeff asked

"Because" Lita began "I didn't know that this meant so much to you"

"Why do you think I did this to begin with then?" Jeff asked

"I don't know" Lita said "I haven't had my best friend for years okay and I didn't know what to expect when you got back"

"Ames you should have known that I would try and get you back on your feet" Jeff said

"I didn't know that you were going to do that because I cheated on your brother and I was the one who pushed you away then" Lita said

"No, I pushed you away" Jeff said

"You don't understand" Lita said "When I chose to cheat on Matt, I chose to push everyone away. I didn't know whether you were coming back to get revenge, to make me feel bad or to do what you said you were going to do…help me. I didn't expect you to want to come back and help me"

"Why just because we didn't have much contact?" Jeff asked

Lita nodded

"I thought you were going to be just like everyone else and try and make a joke out of me" Lita said looking down

"Do you think I would really do that?" Jeff asked

"I know that now but I didn't know that before I talked to you" Lita said locking eyes with Jeff

"I just don't want to have my hopes boosted and use all my energy into trying to get you to stay if your minds already made up" Jeff said

"My mind isn't made up" Lita said

"And do you promise me that?" Jeff asked

Lita just nodded

Jeff sighed in relief and Lita stood and hugged him

"I thought I'd lost you already" Jeff said into her shoulder

"Jeffy I might leave here but I won't leave you" Lita whispered

"I won't leave you again" Jeff said "I swear"

Lita nodded and they broke the hug

"Well that was intense" Jeff said

"Got that right" Lita said

"So are you ready to leave here?" Jeff asked

"Well if you are" Lita said

Jeff nodded and they walked back into the hotel where Jeff saw Edge

"Jeff" Edge said with a smirk

"Adam please just leave him" Lita said

"Amy I'm just saying hi to him" Edge said

"I don't want to say hi to you…ever" Jeff said honestly

"Well maybe you can help Ames pack because we are leaving soon and well…She won't be coming with us for much longer" Edge said

"First of all, you don't get to call her Ames and second of all…she isn't going anywhere if I can help it" Jeff said

"Jeff you're a screw up" Edge said "You won't be able to get her to stay, she might as well leave now before you mess everything up"

"Adam!" Lita exclaimed "Don't you dare go on saying what I know you are going too!"

"He has to hear the truth of what he is" Edge said "You are friends with him because you feel bad for him and you are saying you'll stay because you want to give him some hope in his life since he ruined everything else when he was on drugs"

Jeff just looked down

"Jeff let's get the hell out of here" Lita said grabbing his hand and dragging him away but Jeff paused and yanked his arm away from Lita

"No" Jeff said and he turned around to see Edge laughing "You find this funny?!"

"Of course I do!" Edge said "You are tearing yourself down and making a fool of yourself all over again"

"All over again?" Jeff asked "Adam I'm not the one who has no friends because I cheated with my best friend's girlfriend"

"I have friends" Edge said "And they aren't my friends because they feel sorry for me"

"I know I can't change what happened to me and I do know it's my own fault" Jeff said "But I don't walk around acting naive and believing I did nothing wrong like you do…you didn't even act like you were sorry" Jeff said

"That's because I'm not" Edge said

"I know that" Jeff said "But you should be…I mean think of what you did to Emma"

Edge was going to say something but he stopped

"I also know that I can't make Lita stay, but I'm going to try and you know what…I hope you try and screw it up because that way everyone will see who the screw up really is" Jeff said

"They will always know it's you" Edge said "I was here when Amy needed me and not you because you were too busy drowning in your own problems so don't you tell me I should be sorry! I was there when you pushed her away…where were you when she needed a friend? Hu?! I don't know but was I there? Yeah!"

"You were there so you could get a damn push!" Jeff exclaimed "If you really cared about her then you would have never gone to Vince and gave him the idea to set up a story line like this! Amy has no personal life anymore for the fact that it's just not personal! Everyone knows her business and that's because of you!"

"Hey she agreed to do this" Adam said

"Yeah I bet after a lot of convincing she finally gave in because you put her in a guilt trip" Jeff said

"She said yes the first time I asked her" Edge said

"And if I asked her, would I get the same answer as that?!" Jeff asked

"Hell yes you would!" Edge growled

Jeff laughed sarcastically

"What are you putting words in her mouth again?" Jeff asked

"Again?" Edge asked

"These past few years you have been twisting what she's said to make you sound better and make the story lines believable" Jeff said "That is why I came back, because a true friend wouldn't do that to her. They would help her get out the hole not dig deeper like you do"

"Well why weren't you here at the start hu?" Edge asked

"You know, Amy is going to realize what you have been doing to her and she will do to you what you did to her" Jeff said "She will stop caring about you and make sure that you live through your mistake every single day"

"You are so lucky right now I haven't beat the hell out of you" Edge said

"Do it then" Jeff said with a smirk

Edge just laughed and shook his head

"I'm not going to waste my energy on you" Edge said

"Fine" Jeff said shrugging "Because I know that you're scared of me now"

Jeff grinned and then he walked back into the hotel leaving Lita and Edge standing there. Lita looked at Edge and then she followed Jeff back into the hotel and she tried to catch up to him

"Jeff!" Lita called out

Jeff stopped and turned around

"What was that about?" Lita asked

"You know what it was about" Jeff said "You even defended me at one point"

"No I mean the whole you getting really heated and then just walking away" Lita said

"Me fighting him at the front of a hotel isn't going to do me any good" Jeff said "If I want to fight him I'll do it in the ring"

Lita smiled

"Well that's very wise of you" Lita said jokingly

"Oh I know" Jeff said nodding and he continued to walk

"Oh just walk away from me, it's fine" Lita said sarcastically

"No time to talk" Jeff said as he continued to walk "Planning to do"

"What so" Lita began to say something when Jeff walked around the corner "Jeff!"

Lita rolled her eyes and laughed quietly then she walked to the elevator and the doors opened

The elevator doors opened and Randy stepped out then he walked into the lobby. He was walking to the desk when he thought he heard someone call his name. He turned around and looked but it was no one

"Great, I'm beginning to hear things" Randy said sarcastically

He turned around and he bumped into a woman, sending her to the floor with the shopping bags she was carrying

"You may be hearing things but you seriously need to get your eyes checked" Trish said

"Wow Trish…I'm really sorry" Randy said

"Well as soon as you help me up I will maybe think about accepting that apology" Trish said

Randy nodded and then he extended his hand to help her up. She grabbed his hand and he helped her stand up. He bent down and picked up her bags and gave them to her

"Well I could have done that" Trish said "I'm not that helpless"

"You've been busy shopping I see" Randy said

"No way" Trish said sarcastically

"Hey, I'm just trying to be nice here and make conversation" Randy said

"But you should know how strange I think it is because you've never tried before…unless when you were making fun of me one of the first nights I met you counts" Trish said sarcastically, pretending to think

"Okay I know that what I did was wrong now" Randy said

"What time?" Trish asked "The first time you talked badly about me or all the other times?"

"And I'm sorry for that" Randy said

"Are you seriously sorry?" Trish asked

Randy nodded

"Yes see I don't know whether to believe you" Trish said

"Well I think you should" Randy said

"I have something smart to say to that but to avoid further conflict I think I will keep it to myself" Trish said "And only because I owe you one from before"

"Just call it even" Randy said

"No you have a lot of catching up to do if we are going to be even" Trish said

"Serious?" Randy asked

"Yep" Trish said

"I think it's even" Randy said

"Okay comparing what you have done TO me and what you have done FOR me" Trish began "You still have like 426 things you need to make up to me"

"You counted?!" Randy asked

"It's just an estimate" Trish said shrugging and then she paused "Where are you headed off to?"

"What?" Randy asked

"Well you were clearly walking out of here" Trish said

"That's my business" Randy said

"You're leaving and going back to the WWE aren't you?" Trish asked

"It's not that easy for me to just go back" Randy said

"I bet vince would welcome you back with open arms" Trish said

"That's not the case but even if I wanted to" Randy began

"Even if you wanted too?" Trish asked

"I'm not ready to go back yet" Randy said

Trish laughed and Randy just looked at her

"What?" Trish asked

"I'm being serious" Randy said

"Right" Trish said sarcastically "Can I just ask something?"

"Sure" Randy said shrugging

"Why are you even talking to me?" Trish asked

"I'm being nice and trying to make conversation" Randy said "But since you obviously don't appreciate it then I'm going to go"

"Okay" Trish said and Randy just stood there "But going requires using your legs to walk"

"I'm going" Randy said smirking and he walked away

Trish watched him walk out of the hotel and she had a smile on her face. She paused when she realized she was smiling.

_Alrighty's well I hope you guys liked it! I think it was longer then the last chappie…I sure hope so :P well im off to go play soccer. And hopefully we win! Oh and yo Drea! hahahahaha_


	10. Heart For Hire?

**Hey guys! So I'm trying to make up for the lack of writing I've had over the past year LOL my bad, anyway, I hope you like this chapter, I just had to gather some more ideas! Please R&R and enjoy! And remember, I'm Australian and we spell a few things different compared to other countries! **

Trish was at the ski gear hire in the hotel looking for some gear that she could use when she was going skiing tomorrow

"Looking for anything in particular?" She heard and she turned around

"Yeah, but nothing you could offer" Trish said and she turned around

"Really?" Randy asked

"How is it that there is an entire hotel here but all we seem to do is run into each other?" Trish asked

"You know, I'm starting to ask that question myself" Randy said "So when are you going skiing?"

"Tomorrow" Trish said "I need to do something to get my mind off things"

"Maybe you should just sort it out" Randy said

"Says the boy who ran away from home" Trish said

"I didn't run away" Randy snapped "I came here to get away from things, like you did"

"What happened, that made you come here?" Trish asked "Away from work and your family"

"Nothing" Randy said "Er so have you found anything here?"

"Yeah" Trish said simply

"Well I've got some gear if you want to be saved some trouble" Randy said "Spare gear"

"I don't think I would fit into what you wear" Trish said

"No, I've got some ski gear, which" Randy began "It's Sam's"

"Where is Sam anyway?" Trish asked "I'm beginning to think that she doesn't really exist"

"Of course she does" Randy said "She is just at home, she er she couldn't make it here"

Trish nodded

"Well would she mind if I used it?" Trish asked

"No, I'm sure she'll be fine with it" Randy said nodding

"Well okay" Trish said "I'll come and meet you later or something"

"Do it soon because I think I want to go to bed early tonight" Randy said

"If it's too much trouble then I will just hire some out" Trish said

"No, other wise it will just sit there" Randy said honestly

"Okay, I'll come by soon" Trish said "I don't know why you are being so nice to me all of a sudden"

"Well our situations aren't so different" Randy said quietly "and now I'm up to 425 things to make up to you"

Trish felt a smile creep up on her face, Randy smiled back at her and she just looked at him for a few seconds but then she cleared her throat

"Yeah so I'll come by soon" Trish said "To get the ski gear, bye"

Trish just turned around and she quickly hurried off into the lobby where she saw people who were obviously checking out because they had their bags with them. Trish decided she would go back to her room and figure out what was going on with herJeff grabbed his bags and he walked down the hall to his best friends hotel room and he knocked on the door

"Ames" Jeff called out "We have to go"

"Yeah I'm coming" Lita said

"We have to move or we'll be late" Jeff replied

Lita walked out her door with her bags with her and she looked at Jeff

"You panic too much about the time for someone who isn't meant to care about many things" Lita said

"Well you don't panic enough" Jeff said as they began walking down the hall "And who ever said I don't care about many things, I care about my family, the fans, my pets, you"

Amy laughed

"I was being serious" Jeff said

"I know" Lita said nodding

"Then why did you laugh?" Jeff asked raising his eyebrow

"Well it was just cute how you said that" Lita said and she patted Jeff on the back

"Anyway" Jeff said giving her a weird look "Are you ready for tonight?"

"Of course" Lita said

"And will this make you stay if you win?" Jeff asked

Lita just looked at Jeff and he sighed

"Fine" Jeff said "I'll just have to try harder"

Lita just smiled as they walked to the elevator and went down to the lobby

"It seems quiet here" Lita said

"That's because everyone has already left" Jeff said jokingly

"Shut up" Lita replied and she laughed "So what's your match tonight?"

"I don't know" Jeff said "Because my Intercontinental Championship match has been changed to a triple threat so I have no idea what is going on"

"Who got added in?" Lita asked

"I don't even know yet" Jeff said

"Well it doesn't matter because you will win" Lita said

"Oh right" Jeff said sarcastically

"I'm serious!" Lita said "You have so much talent"

"Not enough to beat 2 other people" Jeff said

Lita pushed Jeff and he smirked

"Do you want me down in your corner when you have the match?" Lita asked "It wouldn't do much but..."

"That would be great" Jeff said interrupting her

They went to the car and loaded their bags in the car and began driving to the arena

"I wonder how Trish is going" Lita said

"She's probably fine" Jeff said "Except for the fact that Randy is in the same hotel as her"

They got to the arena and when they arrived they walked straight to their locker rooms

"It has to be down this way somewhere" Jeff said looking around

"Well we have different locker rooms Jeffery" Lita said "So maybe I should go looking for myself"

"Why do we even need separate locker rooms?" Jeff asked

"Because you're a guy and I'm a girl" Lita said obviously

"Yes but we've shared a locker room before" Jeff said

"We were team xtreme then" Lita said

"Well we are practically team xtreme now" Jeff said

"No we aren't" Lita said honestly

"Way to kill my happiness" Jeff mumbled

"Well it's true and I don't really think that it's going to happen again" Lita said "But that's just how I see it"

"As far as optimism goes" Jeff began "You really suck, your locker room's down there"

Jeff pointed down a hall and one of the first doors had "Amy Dumas"

"Oh, thanks" Lita said

"I'll come by before your match" Jeff said nodding "Well if I ever find my locker room"

Lita laughed

"If not, then I'm going to be changing in the halls" Jeff said jokingly

"Why don't you just ask?" Lita asked as she began walking to her locker room

"Because you know how stupid I would sound asking where my own locker room is?" Jeff asked

"About as stupid as you would look if you got changed in the halls" Lita said and she walked in her locker room

Jeff smiled to himself and then he continued walking

"Jeff!" He heard and he turned around to see Mickie James

"Oh hey Mickie" Jeff replied and he smiled

"So is Amy all ready for our match?" Mickie asked

"I think so" Jeff said nodding "But make sure you do the best you can, she needs to be pushed"

"Oh it's for a number one contender spot, of course i will" Mickie said  
Jeff nodded

"You know, a lot of people don't give you enough credit for the strategies you use" Mickie said

"You're the first one to say that" Jeff said and he began to slowly walk away "And

probably the last, I've got to find my locker room but good luck"

"Thanks" Mickie said "But you've past your locker room"

"I have?" Jeff asked

"Yeah, it was a while back" Mickie said

Jeff turned around and he walked past Mickie

"Thanks" Jeff said and he continued on his way

Jeff soon found his locker room and as soon as he put his bags down there was a knock at his door

Jeff sighed and he went to the door and opened it

"I see you eventually found your way" Lita said

"You knew where my locker room was?" Jeff asked

Lita just nodded

"But that isn't why I'm here" Lita said "Do you know the match you're in tonight?"

"No, I still need to find that out" Jeff said

"You have a match against Johnny Nitro" Lita said

"Serious?" Jeff asked with a smirk

Lita just nodded

"Good" Jeff said nodding

"Except when you get Johnny Nitro, you get Joey Mercury and Melina as well" Lita said

Jeff just shrugged

"That isn't really a concern to me" Jeff said

"I appreciate your confidence and that's good that you have it, but have you seen what she has done?" Lita asked "She has cost Nitro's opponents the match plenty of times"

"Well what do you want me to do about that?" Jeff asked

"I want to come out to ringside" Lita said

"No" Jeff said simply

"Why not?" Lita asked with her hands on her hips

"You have a match later, you need to just be ready for that one" Jeff said

"I can handle going out there for you and having a match later" Lita said raising her eyebrow

"Alright" Jeff said nodding "You can come out, when's my match anyway?"

"Soon" Lita said "Actually second"

Jeff closed his door

"Thanks!" Lita said sarcastically

"I need to get ready!" Jeff called out

During his match  
Jeff was in control of the match however Melina's constant screaming and distractions weren't doing any good for Jeff. Jeff irish whipped Nitro into the corner and Nitro fell to the floor holding his ribs.

Jeff pulled him up and quickly executed the twist of fate and he quickly went to the top rope but Melina got on the apron and distracted the ref while Mercury pushed Jeff off the top rope and he landed awkwardly on his shoulder.

Lita quickly ran around the other side of the ring and she pulled Melina down by the legs and she hit her head on the apron. Mercury ran around the other side of the ring and Lita went back to where she was. Nitro was leaning over the ropes to see if Melina was alright and Jeff saw his opportunity and he rolled Nitro up  
1...  
2...  
3

Jeff quickly rolled out of the ring as Mercury quickly got in the ring and tried to get to

Jeff before he got out and he kicked the ropes. Lita quickly kneeled next to him to make sure that he was okay, while still looking around and making sure MNM were at a

distance.

"Come on Jeff we have to go" Lita said "Now"

Jeff slowly stood with the help of his best friend and they walked as fast as they could out before Nitro or Mercury decided to go after them. Once they got backstage, Lita got him to sit down and she kneeled next to him

"That was a great move" Lita said nodding  
"Well I don't suppose I could have done it without you" Jeff said "Thank you for having my back out there"

"Of course" Lita said nodding "Now, your shoulder"

"It's alright" Jeff said "I just landed awkwardly"

"yeah I saw that part but do you want someone to look at it?" Lita asked

"No" Jeff said simply "It's not even that bad"

"You sure?" Lita asked

Jeff just nodded and he stood

"I think I'm just going to go to my locker room" Jeff said "Do you want me out there for your match?"  
"Not like that, I don't" Lita said "Take care of yourself first"

Jeff nodded

"Come by before your match" Jeff said

"I will" Lita said

Jeff nodded again and he helped Lita up with his good arm and he hugged her which caught her by surprise and she laughed softly

"I owe you" Jeff said

"Not really" Lita said

Jeff let go of Lita and he began to walk to his locker room, Lita smiled and she went to her locker room and as soon as she got in she heard her phone ringing  
The person hung up before she could get the phone and she dug her phone out of her bag to see she had 4 missed calls, all from Trish so she dialed Trish's number

"Where have you been? I really need to talk to you" Trish said

"I was in Jeff's corner" Lita said

"Oh how did that go?" Trish asked

"He won" Lita said "He hurt his shoulder though"

"Is he alright?" Trish asked

"So he says" Lita said "Anyway so what's up?

"I'm really scared" Trish said

"About what Trish?" Lita asked

"Randy is being really nice to me" Trish said "And its so strange"

"Well he had to start being nice one day" Lita said "I mean he is such a jerk"

"No he isn't!" Trish said and she paused "Something is happening to me"

"Do you like him?" Lita asked

"No" Trish said quickly "At least i don't think so"

"Are you sure? LIta asked

"Amy, I just broke up with my husband" Trish said "I can't move on that quickly"

"Well Ron did" Lita said "Maybe you can"

"Yeah except Randy has Sam and I hate Randy" Trish said "I think it's just because he is actually being nice to me so my brain has no idea what's going on"

"Maybe" Lita said "What's he being nice about?"

"Well when Ron came he totally defended me and got rid of Ron" Trish said "And i was going to get some gear to ski in tomorrow and he offered to lend me Sam's gear"

"Wow, that really doesn't sound like Randy" Lita said "Are you sure it's him?"

"Yeah" Trish said and she laughed

"Well just hang in there because Jeff and I are on our way to Canada next week for Raw" Lita said "And we will just stay where you're staying"

"It's a while away from the arena" Trish said

"We don't mind" Lita said "I've got to go get ready for my match but I'll call you later, or I'll get Jeff to call"

"Alright" Trish said "Good luck"

"Thanks" Lita said nodding  
Lita soon got ready and it was almost time for her match so she went to Jeff's locker room and she knocked on the door and soon came to the door and smiled

"You all ready?" Jeff asked

Lita nodded

"You look good too Jeff said

"Thank you" Lita said "I've got to go but I just had to stop by"

Jeff smiled again

"How's your shoulder?" Lita asked

"Oh it's alright" Jeff said lying

Lita moved her arm and she gently pushed his shoulder and he winced

"Really" Jeff said "It's fine"

"We are going to the medic after the match" Lita said

"Good luck" Jeff said trying to change the subject

Lita laughed because she knew exactly what he was doing

"Thanks Jeffy" Lita said softly and she hugged him gently, carefully avoiding his shoulder

Lita soon went down to the ring to have her match with Mickie, it was a fairly even match, that was until Lita got into a rhythm near the end of the match when she was completely dominating. Lita pulled off her swinging DDT and she pinned Mickie for the win.

Lita stood and the ref raised her hand and she couldn't help but smile, she was back in contention for the title. She made sure Mickie was okay and they hugged quickly to show that there were no hard feelings at all and Mickie left the ring as Lita acknowledged the

fans.

Then MNM's music hit and all three members of MNM stepped out from behind the curtain and they walked down the ramp, all just keeping their eyes on Lita. Lita went to quickly get out the ring but then Mercury quickly went to the other side of the ring and Lita had no other choice but to get back in the ring because Nitro was coming around the other side.

Melina was waiting in the ring and she smirked and punched Lita. Lita tackled Melina and began to beat her down when Nitro came in the ring and grabbed her by the hair and slammed her against the mat. He helped Melina up and she began to kick Lita and Mercury kicked Lita a few times. The crowd was in shock when they saw someone come out from behind the curtain

It was Edge

He came down to the ring and he tackled Joey Mercury but Nitro grabbed Edge and he punched him and Mercury got up and they started double teaming Edge, while Melina was slamming Lita's head into the mat.

The crowd cheered as and obviously injured Jeff came to the ring and he slid in and rushed to Melina and pulled her off Lita and from the corner of his eye he saw Nitro coming for him so he simply stepped aside and Nitro with a full head of steam went right over the top rope.

Melina screamed and quickly got out of the ring and Jeff went to Mercury and he kicked him in the mid section and hit the twist of fate and kicked Joey until he rolled out the ring. Jeff was yelling as he leaned over the ropes for Mercury to get up and then he went over to the other side to yell the same things at Nitro.

Jeff turned to Lita who was holding the back of her head and he quickly kneeled next to her and helped her sit up and he looked around to see Edge helping himself up in the corner

"Are you okay?" Jeff asked as he helped her stay sitting by holding her around the waist

"Yeah, my head just hurts" Lita said quietly

"I'm going to beat the crap out of them next week for this" Jeff said "Can you stand?"

Lita nodded and he helped her stood but kept a hold of her waist for support

"What the hell man!" Edge exclaimed and he put a hand on Jeff's shoulder and spun him around so he let go of Lita "I had it under control!"

"Yeah it looked like it" Jeff said sarcastically

"Why did you even help me?" Edge asked

"I didn't help you" Jeff said "I helped Amy and that's all I came here for, if they would have stayed beating on you rather than coming over to me, then I would have just left you"

Edge stepped up and he got in Jeff's face and Jeff slowly backed up and he got down and rolled out the ring and held his shoulder and he looked at Lita who just stood there looking at him.

Jeff turned around and he walked out of the arena and walked backstage when he heard is name being called

"Jeff!" Todd Grishim called

Jeff turned around to see Todd and a camera crew and he sighed clearly frustrated, could things get any worse?

"Jeff why did you go out there and help Edge?" Todd asked

"I didn't" Jeff said "I went out there for Lita and only for Lita"

"Well Jonathan Coachman has just made a match for the main event next week" Todd said "MNM against Edge, Jeff and Lita"

Okay, so things could get worse, and that news just confirmed that

"He made that match?" Jeff asked

"Just then" Todd replied "What's your reaction to that?"

"Well what do you think it is?" Jeff asked "I'm going to beat the crap out of Mercury and Nitro and if Edge gets in the way then I'll just do the same to him"

Jeff stormed off to his locker room as Lita came backstage, soon after Edge did, and they hadn't been told about the match yet

Trish turned off the T.V and she was slightly shocked, she was happy for a moment she wasn't back in the WWE, too much drama for her right now. She sighed and decided she should probably go see Randy about the ski gear. She went out of her room and she went

and knocked on the door

Randy opened the door and he stepped aside so she could come in

"Your room is a mess" Trish said looking around "So you still trash rooms then"

"I never trashed that room" Randy said "I wanted to go home from that tour of europe because I missed Sam and we had a few problems"

Trish nodded, not knowing whether to believe him

"Did you watch what happened on Raw?" Trish asked

"Yeah" Randy said and he smirked "your best friends are in a bit of trouble"

"What next week?" Trish asked

Randy just nodded

"They will be fine" Trish said

"To be honest, after Hardy's match, I didn't think he would come out" Randy said "He looks like he's hurt his shoulder a little"

"He'll be fine and why were you surprised?" Trish asked "I mean besides the shoulder thing?"

"Because Edge was out there" Randy said "He hates Adam and everyone knows it"

"Yeah but he loves Amy to death" Trish said "And that's why he went out"

Randy nodded again

"Now do you want to see the ear or did you just come here to talk?" Randy asked with a smirk

"The gear Orton" Trish said

**Well I hope that was worth reading yes? So I'm bringing out a new story which I've already written most of it so keep a look out for that, I haven't gotten as far as naming it yet though, but thanks heaps for reading this and I will update as soon as possible.**


End file.
